


Keep Going, Sweetheart

by thranduils1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, Demon Sex, Demonic Possession, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 09:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thranduils1/pseuds/thranduils1
Summary: Reader tries to keep Demon!Dean occupied until Sam can get there and they can take Dean home.





	Keep Going, Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> Moving my fics over from Tumblr. I tried to not touch it too much. I'll live with my mistakes. Originally posted 7/01/16.

“Too many words. Too many emotions,” Crowley informed Dean, finding it hard to hide the smirk on his face.  
  
Dean nodded in realization. “He traced the call.”  
  
“My bad.” Crowley didn’t sound bad about it at all though. He shrugged. “I guess he’ll be here by morning. At the latest.”  
  
“You sold me out,” Dean muttered, throwing an angry look at him. “Well, that’s just lovely.”  
  
“I don’t know what’s going on with you. I truly don’t. But I’ve had just about enough of it,” Crowley snapped, and Dean gave him a smug look, further infuriating Crowley. He leaned in closer, snarling, “Sold you out? Tried doing you a favor. Everything I’ve done for you for the last six months: the mark, the first blade, midwifing you back to life, offering you a seat by my side? Has been a favor! A gift, whether you see it, or you don’t.” He paused, distracted for a moment. He stepped even closer and said in a quieter voice, “And it looks like I’ve delivered you another gift.” Dean furrowed his brow and Crowley smirked slightly, having the upper hand finally. “Take the night. Decide. You know where to find me.”  
  
He looked over Dean’s shoulder again, before quipping, “She’s quicker than Moose. Must’ve been closer,” before turning on his heel and walking off.  
  
Dean realized what he was saying and swiveled around in his bar stool to look at the door. Y/N was standing there, piercing daggers through him with her eyes.  
  
<> <> <>  
  
“You mind not stabbing me before I finish my drink?” Dean questioned as you leaned on the bar next to him. His hair looked different, his appearance was rougher.  
  
“I was going to ask you the same favor,” you responded, throwing a glance at the bartender who had approached. “Whiskey sour. Double.”  
  
Inside you were trying to keep calm. Sam had warned you to not approach Dean on your own and to wait for him to get there. But, you were worried that Crowley would tip Dean off and he would leave. You were not about to let him get away when you and Sam had tried so hard to find him over the last six months. You were putting yourself at risk, but you felt you needed to.  
  
Dean’s eyes roamed over you as you leaned over the counter. You noticed and pulled yourself back, causing him to smirk. He took another drink, watching you closely. He thought he was making you uncomfortable, but he was wrong. Your every move was calculated.  
  
“So, how have you been?” you asked nonchalantly.  
  
Chuckling, Dean responded, “Really? Small talk? C'mon, Y/N. We taught you better distraction skills than that. Don’t disappoint me.”  
  
“Trust me. I have something better in mind to distract you.” Your tone was sultry as you took a long drink. You looked away from him. Your _every_ move was calculated.  
  
Dean studied you for a moment, looking taken aback slightly. He regained his footing quickly. He grinned broadly at this, leaning in. “You trying to seduce me?”  
  
“Do I even have to try?” you asked seriously, swirling your drink around, avoiding his eye contact. You looked around the tavern.  
  
He certainly was not the same. The Dean you knew wouldn’t even entertain the idea of sleeping with you. And yet, he seemed comfortable – no, excited – with the prospect. He had never once insinuated that he was interested. You had gone in thinking you needed to test the waters to see how far he had gone from himself after the transformation. Part of you was upset that you had done this because he was proving he had changed and given into primal urges. Just like a demon.  
  
Dean didn’t answer for a few moments. You turned your gaze back to him to gauge his reaction. He was taking you in slowly. His eyes met yours again and he smirked. “No, but I like that you are. Keep going, sweetheart.”  
  
Well, your plan was definitely working.  
  
<> <> <>  
  
Stumbling into the room from the door, you shoved Dean towards his bed. A few drinks in, you had gotten up from the bar, whispering in his ear to ask for his room key. He had quickly followed you.  
  
Dean had a lascivious grin on his face as you tore your jacket off and tossed it into the corner of the room. He followed your lead, ripping his jacket off as well. He motioned you to him and you obliged, crawling into his lap, attacking his mouth again. His hands ran up your sides to your head, fingers weaving into your hair, gripping tightly to hold you close to him. It hurt a little but god, it felt good.  
  
Your hands moved up under his shirt, moving to pull it over his head. His bare chest exposed to you, you pulled him closer, kissing up his neck and sucking along his jawline roughly. He let out a guttural noise as your tongue traced his lips, before pressing in, swirling around his own. You were having some liquid courage.  
  
When you pulled away from him to take your shirt off, his eyes turned black and you stilled for a moment. He noticed, and a wicked smile appeared on his face, “You sure you wanna do this, doll?”  
  
You were far too deep to back out now. He was not going to intimidate you. You were not going to let him.  
  
Your hands ran up his chest, squeezing at his muscles, drawing a small groan out of him. Your lips brushed his as you ordered, “You’re going to fuck me cause I’m telling you to.”  
  
Dean visibly shuddered at this, his arousal more and more evident through his jeans.  
  
He pulled your shirt over your head before he traced his teeth over the top of your breasts. He nipped, and you bit your lip, closing your eyes as he traced his kisses along your collar bone. Inhaling deeply at the base of your neck, he murmured against your skin, “You smell beautiful. I could just eat you.”  
  
“Maybe next time,” you breathed out, grinding your pelvis against him. “All I want is you inside me. Now.” Your tone was authoritative, demanding. Your hands reached down, working at his belt buckle quickly and unzipping his pants. Dean’s eyes flashed as you got up and yanked his pants off him. He quickly reached out, pulling your bottoms off. He couldn’t seem to resist holding you in place by your hips, laying soft kisses on the top of your sex.  
  
You pushed him away roughly and he breathed out shakily, licking his lips. “I told you no,” you purred, placing yourself back into his lap.  
  
Dean’s expression was torn for a moment. He seemed aroused, yet angry that you were treating him like this. His alpha male persona had obviously been amplified in his transformation. You didn’t give him a chance to rebuttal before lining him up with your entrance and slowly sinking down onto him.  
  
Whatever grievances he had moments before were quickly forgotten. He grunted, his hands flying to your hips. You slowly rocked, relishing in feeling him glide in and out of you. In the back of your mind, you knew if you and Sam did manage to cure him, you were going to be embarrassed because he would remember this. And so would you. And where was that going to leave the two of you relationship wise?  
  
“You don’t know how many times I’ve thought of fucking you good like this,” Dean husked, his teeth dragging against your shoulder. That was news to you and you winced at the pain, but you wanted more.  
  
Your fingers wrapped up in his hair, yanking his head back forcefully. A brief grin was on his face before you shoved your mouth to his, taking him in a dominant kiss. You sucked his bottom lip into your mouth, raking your nails down his back. Your hips rolled, his cock moving in and out at a steady pace.  
  
His hands were running up and down your sides, gripping to slam you down harder. He buried himself in you and you couldn’t help but give a quick laugh, “If I knew you were such a good lay, I would have instigated this way sooner, Dean.”  
  
This seemed to deepen his desire to fuck you; his eyes were hooded with lust. Biting his bottom lip, he closed his eyes, falling into the rhythm of you had set.  
  
“Touch me,” you whispered in his ear. His hand moved up quickly to circle your clit and you quickened, riding him at a faster pace.  
  
Both of you were breathless, racing towards your climaxes. You were going to make sure he finished well. The heat pooling in your core was climbing quickly and Dean’s fingers were working magic. You saw stars as you clenched around him, gasping loudly, trying not to collapse against him. Dean’s movements became more erratic as he groaned, feeling you close in on his cock. A few seconds later, his breathing hitched, and you felt him pulsing inside of you, emptying hot and sticky.  
  
You finally collapsed against him, breathing into his neck. He smelled enticing, despite his skin being slick with sweat. You moaned happily into his neck, kissing his neck gently.  
  
Standing up from him slowly, you ran your fingers through your hair, trying to make a mess look decent. He stood up as well and you stopped, your mind racing. He couldn’t leave yet.  
  
“Well, shit, Y/N,” He chuckled, bending over to pick up his jeans and underwear. “I’m kind of depressed I didn’t take that chance before this. I could have been getting some good pussy for a while now.”  
  
You held back an annoyed expression at him talking so crudely, throwing your words back in your face; instead you flashed him a cool smile, raising your eyebrows seductively.  
  
“I always knew you were a bottom.”  
  
This stopped Dean in his tracks. He turned around slowly, his expression irked. You needed to keep him here. Antagonizing him into staying was what came first to your mind. Attacking his alpha stance was the quickest way to do that apparently.  
  
Dean stepped closer, wagging his finger at nothing in particular. “You think you were in charge?” he asked quietly.  
  
Shrugging carelessly, pretending to ignore the tension, you picked your shirt off the ground. “I know I was. It was cute seeing you like that,” you answered simply, moving to put it back on.  
  
He was on you in a second, slamming you up against the wall, your shirt falling out of your grasp. He pinned your arms over your head, his face inches from your own. You fidgeted trying to get out of his grasp, but his grip closed in like a vice on your wrists.  
  
Dean’s eyes had gone black again, his expression carnal. “I could have you a million ways over, Y/N,” his voice was rumbling low in his chest.  
  
“Then do it,” you challenged him.  
  
Dean ground his teeth, staring down at you. He looked animalistic; it frightened you a little bit. You thought you might have pushed him too far.  
  
His lips curled into a dark smile. “I’m gonna turn that ass of yours black and blue with the beating its gonna get,” Dean finally responded sounding hungry. He let go of your wrists, swooping you up by your ass into his arms. “And you’re gonna be dripping, begging me for more, Y/N.”  
  
As he tossed you on the bed, you had a fleeting though:  _Yes, this was certainly going to complicate your relationship with him when he was cured._


End file.
